Crae Ishumaru
Back-story Crae's life was uneventful for many years of his life. His father had gotten him into Signal Academy to start him on a path to become a hunter. Crae had no plans for his future and followed his fathers wishes. He progressed through Signal being an average student, not excelling in any area but being a jack of all trades. After spending several years there, his father told him that after some negotiation he had gotten him a strong chance at being accepted into Beacon academy. Crae had started considering what his future would be. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a hunter, but didn't know what else he could be. Deciding that going out to the forest would give him the peace to figure out what he wanted and would do. Unfortunately while he was wandering he came across a lone beowolf. Unarmed and surprized the beowolf had been on him before he could react. It had savaged his right arm and the side of his chest. He had quickly passed out due to blood loss, later finding himself in hospital. He had been told that while there was permanent damage to his body, he would retain full movement of his arm. After inquiring further about what had happened, he discovered that a hunter had been following the beowolf to stop it from reaching a populated area. He gave a great deal of thought to how much the hunter had given him by stopping the beowolf. He had gone into the forest to get an answer, now he belived that he had one. If he could so much as stop one life from being destroyed, then being a hunter would give his life purpose. He knew his arm made his training useless, so with a bit of planning he came to his father with his idea. A versatile weapon that gave him offence and defence all for one arm. His father, filled with pride to see his son overcoming his injury and the dismissal from Signal, had taken drastic steps to keep him going. Renegotiating the possibility of getting into Beacon had been hard but if Crae showed promise in the next couple of years, they had agreed to invite him. Crae now works hard to strengthen and train his body in a new way, preparing himself for whatever he can. Crae stood in the small clearing a short ways into the forest. Using gentle movements to get the feeling for strokes and movements, then gradually increasing the speed until he was swinging as fast as he could. He kept this up for fifteen minutes before relaxing his pace. Another minute and he stopped completely, taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate. He checked over his weapon, making sure everything worked and was clean. Feeling rested, he formed a path to jog home with, running through it in his mind. He looked up, just about to set off and saw a girl bump into a tree while running towards him. "What the?" the unfinished though was voiced aloud, just as the beowolves behind her came into view. His mind kicked into gear and he ran forwards. One beowolf was catching her because of the stumble, probably at the same time Crae would get to her. The idea formed straight away. He hoped she reacted fast and trusted him. "Quick! Jump!" he called just before he reached her. She didn't hesitate. Crae dropped and slid under her, deploying the shield and blades. The tips of the blades caught the ground and using his momentum he threw the top of the shield up, hitting the beowolf in the chin. The shield compacted back into the gauntlet as he pulled the balde from the ground, twisting it sideways and swinging up, slicing the beowolf in half. Another was about to make it past him and he threw his arm to the side, expanding the shield to give the blades the extra reach to catch it in the throat. Both the blades and shield retracted and he sprayed 3 more with the assault rifle, killing 2 and wounding another. An explosion off to his left took out another 4. Crae was about to fire at the closest cluster of beowolves, but saw another more pressing issue. "Oh damn, Usra!" he called to his compatriot. He hesitated, unsure if he was ready to take on such a foe. Her voice called back, "Come close, now!" He instinctively trusted her, and her quick willingness to trust him caused him to comply without a second thought. He ran in close, stopping immediately next to her. Crae noticed her bracers glowing slightly as she put both hands together. He flinched at the raging heat from the wave of fire that burst forth around them, then ice circled up and around them, shutting it out. After a few moments, several loud shots could be heard from beyond the cocoon of ice. Crae couldn't help but wonder who this girl beside him was as she now broke the ice and slumped to the ground. A man spoke as he looked at her lying on the grass. "Not bad kids. Not bad at all." (Continues in Blind Trust) Appearance Crae is is on the small side, but this can be partially attributed to the injury on great deal of the right side of his body. His right arm and chest have scars covering them and while mostly intact, he has lost some weight because of it. His arm is quite thin from the lack of muscle although he retains full movement. Wearing a copper thigh length overcoat, most people wouldn't notice his arm though. The steel grey shirt underneath however, does not hide his arm or the damaged contours of his chest. His jeans are a navy blue, and have a belt around his right thigh with three of the large magazines clipped in. Attached to the back of his belt is a sturdy harness for his weapon, positioned so he can slide his left arm straight into the grip. His hair is short and light brown. Weapons and skills Crae's weapon is something he designed after he was crippled, knowing he could no longer go to Signal he needed something that he could train with and use in relative safety. Because of this he gave it two core things, the ability to use one handed, and a great deal of defensive capability. Two slightly curved blades can be deployed from the end of the large gauntlet/bracer that goes over his arm. Between these is a small calibre fully automatic assault rifle, the lower calibre was chosen so he could have more shots before he needed to reload because the positioning of the rifle made it difficult for him to reload. The final feature he added was a mode were it expanded into a shield that could cover most of his body, but made it completely unwieldy. After an meeting Las, he added Dust to the expanded form of the shield, that with a small shockwave from the shield produces a large 'wall' of flames. Skill wise he is not very competent in melee combat but can use the rifle with some efficiency, even with his off hand. As for his semblance, he is able to momentarily solidify an area of air close to him that can act as a barrier. Being small and light, he is rather quick but cannot withstand heavy punishment, even with the shield, but has learned that 'planting' the blades into the ground gives him and the shield a more solid stance. His endurance has been affected by the injury he recieved to his chest and his arm, amd while still able to make the full range of movement, was damaged to the point were it cannot support more than light actions. He can hold the magazines made for the rifle but the awkward manner that reloading requires puts strain on his arm. For this reason he rarely reloads in a fight. Personality Crae is not good at interacting with people, having trouble understanding how to about any social situation. In most cases he will talk to people using the bare minimum required to actually converse, although, the more familiar the stituation becomes, the easier he finds it to go through. His distinct aversion to all unfamiliar contact can hamper his ability to react in some situations, if he is feeling pressured he often finds the fear of not knowing how to respond sends his mind blank, stopping him from giving anything other than simple one or two word answer. Because of his tendancy to avoid people he has only a few friends, preffering a small number of people to be around as it reduces his desire to fade into the background. Although he has a slightly overwhelming inability and fear of communicating with others, he does have a strong desire to be able to talk with people and when he gets onto a topic he can relate with, does enjoy talking with them. This is often the only time Crae will show his personality to others as he often goes unnoticed. Crae has an unusual lack of drive for someone that would like to change, simply wanting things to 'continue'. He does not aspire to anything other than being better as a person and keeping his world just how it is. This is partially because he is very much an 'at the moment' kinda guy. Crae enjoys things in a simple way, if it is beautiful then leave it. He loves being in or within view of nature, believing that beauty can come from anything if you see it in the right way. This view of the world is emphasised by his somewhat erratic bursts of emotion that he attempts to suppress. It also causes him to value the things in his life that give him happiness more than he should. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development